Just Little Unwell
by Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer
Summary: Setan mampir di otak Itachi ketika sebuah ide brilian berkelebat di pikirannya. ItaDeiTobi. Beware. Parody lemon. Hardcore Yaoi. Threesome. PWP. Oneshot.


Autor's Notes:

-Mengandung Boy Love aka Yaoi

-Pairing ItaDeiTobi

-Parody lemon. Threesome. Ajang senang-senang fujoshi. Yang nggak suka, silahkan klik ikon back dan meninggalkan saia dalam keadaan terhormat

-B'day fict buat Itachi

-Spesial untuk Chatryne Bhrysaisz yang dulu rikues ItaDeiTobi, maap baru dipost sekarang m(_._)m

-Komentar, kritikan dan saran yang membangun sangat dinantikan

-Happy Reading. Selamat menistakan diri

Keterangan:

"Speak" berbicara

'Mind'' berfikir dalam hati

Sumarry:

Setan mampir di otak Itachi ketika sebuah ide brilian berkelebat di pikirannya. ItaDeiTobi. Beware. Parody lemon. Hardcore Yaoi. Threesome. PWP. Oneshot.

XxXxX

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO SENSEI**

**JUST LITTLE UNWELL © LOVELY LUCIFER**

XxXxX

"AGGHHH TOBI BODOH, UN. AKU BENCI KAU, UN!"

Teriakan dari ruang di lantai lima markas Akatsuki menggema bersamaan dengan seorang pemuda bertopeng lolipop jeruk terjun bebas melalui beranda menuju lantai satu.

"Tobi tidak sengaja senpai, sungguh, Tobi anak baik, sumpah!"

Kakinya menapak di lantai kayu yang bobrok, nyaris menjeblos seandainya pemuda itu tidak menggulingkan badan kekiri dan melompat bangun.

Dibelakangnya burung-burung kecil berwarna putih terbang membabi-buta dengan mengancam, meledakkan diri seiring si topeng berkelit menghindar.

"Anak baik tidak akan berbuat asusila, un. Mati saja kau, un!"

Seekor laba-laba besar mendarat di depan Tobi, melenting menuju dadanya, membuat si pemuda berambut hitam mengubah arah dan berlari menuju dapur. Di belakangnya ledakan yang lebih besar mengguncang seluruh markas ketika laba-laba dan kolibri berbenturan.

"Huah, kenapa pintu dapur diberi security code begini? Kakuzu-senpai, katakan apa password-nya, Tobi berjanji tidak akan mencuri dan membuang-buang beras lagi," Tobi berlari memutari seorang lelaki bercadar yang duduk di sofa.

Burung-burung tanah liat masih mengikutinya, menimbulkan ledakan-ledakan yang memekakkan telinga.

Tak ada jawaban, karena si senpai yang dia tanya sedang dimanja oleh ukenya yang berambut silver panjang di bawah sana.

"Gyaaaaa, tidak..!"

Markas bobrok itu bergeser dari pondasinya ketika ledakan paling besar menggema.

XxXxX

**Tujuh Jam Yang Lalu**

"AGGHHH AKU BENCI ITACHI, UN!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang memukul-mukul tanah liat di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan suara 'huek' pelan setiap kali mulut di tangannya membentur benda putih kebanggaannya.

"Jangan terlalu benci, senpai. Tobi sering mendengar pepatah kalau benci yang berlebihan bisa berubah jadi cinta,"

Suara kekanak-kanakan menyela dari samping Deidara. Berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bertopeng lolipop yang duduk berselonjor kaki untuk menghalangi burung-burung kecil dari tanah liat si seniman ledakan kabur menuju pintu yang ternganga.

Mata biru Deidara mendelik tidak suka, memberikan pandangan paling mematikan pada satu-satunya celah di balik topeng si partner, "Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada orang yang meremehkan seniku, un," desisnya sambil memuntahkan seekor kolibri kecil lagi lewat tangannya.

Tobi mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi itu benar, senpai." tanggapnya serius sambil merongoh jubah akatsukinya.

"Kau terlalu mudah percaya pada tahayul, un,"

"Itu bukan tahayul, Senpai. Bukankah dengan membenci seseorang membuat kita jadi sering memikirkannya? Dan semakin sering kita~"

"Kau mau menutup mulut atau kuledakkan, un?"

Si pemuda bertopeng terdiam dan memilih option yang pertama. Lengan bersarung tangannya akhirnya keluar dari jubahnya, mengulurkan segenggam benda putih dan diulurkan pada burung-burung tanah liat yang berbaris di lantai.

Si pirang menatap bingung, pikirannya teralihkan dari percakapan melihat kelakuan si topeng lolipop, "Apa yang kau lakukan, un?"

"Oh, hanya memberi makan burung senpai dengan beras yang Tobi ambil dari dapur,"

GUBRAK!

Dua buah nadi bersilang di pelipis Deidara, "Seniku tidak makan beras, un!"

"Tapi burung-burung senpai tidak akan tumbuh besar kalau tidak diberi makan!"

Deidara sweat drop, adu mulut dengan bocah autis hanya akan membuatnya lebih senewen. Jauh lebih baik mengembalikan percakapan pada jalur semula.

"Pokoknya, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Itachi, un," kata pemuda pirang itu sambil kembali menjatuhkan kolibri lain ke lantai kayu.

"Eh, kenapa? Itachi-senpai kan ganteng! Tobi saja suka!"

Deidara sweatdrop lagi, tanpa sadar kakinya bergerak menjauh dari Tobi tiga langkah.

"Jadi kau homo, un?"

"Hah?" mata hitam itu menatap bingung, "maksud Senpai apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, un," jawab si pirang sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya, membuat mulut di tangannya pelepeh setiap kali lidahnya secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan keringatnya.

"Itachi-senpai hari ini berulang tahun loh," kata Tobi riang.

Cuping telinga Deidara bergerak sedikit, "Kenapa kau katakan itu padaku, un? Itukan bukan urusanku, un,"

"Tobi hanya memberitahu,"

"Aku tidak sudi mengetahui apapun tentang musuh besarku, un,"

"Kalau terlalu benci itu..."

"Dan aku tidak akan memberi Uchiha keriput itu apapun, un. Walaupun hanya ucapan selamat, un," Deidara memberikan death-glare'nya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Uchiha keriput, bocah?"

Dua pemuda yang sedang duduk di lantai otomatis menoleh pada suara yang menyela dari arah beranda dalam.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang berdiri berlatar dinding markas Akatsuki berlantai enam yang bobrok. Mata merahnya menyala-nyala menatap Deidara yang mendadak membeku.

"Itu..." wajah si seniman ledakan mendadak merona.

"Ya?" sebelah alis hitam si penanya naik sedikit.

"Ten, tentu saja kau, un! Memang ada berapa Uchiha di Akatsuki, un? Hanya Itachi Uchiha, un,"

Mata merah itu melirik Tobi dengan santai, "Benar, hanya ada satu Uchiha di Akatsuki,"

"Dan aku tidak takut padamu, un! Seharusnya kau menghentikan kebiasaan mengupingmu, un!"

Si pirang berdiri, melemparkan seekor lipan tanah liat yang langsung membelit Itachi.

"Aku tidak menguping, kalian saja yang terlalu bersemangat bergosip,"

"Tobi tidak bergosip, senpai," si Lolipop menyela riang.

"A, aku juga tidak, un," tukas Deidara tersinggung, tapi pipinya merona merah lagi, "a, apa yang kau lihat, un? Sharingan-mu tidak akan bisa mengintimidasi-ku, un,"

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu lihat-lihat sebelum kau meledakkan dirimu sekali lagi, Deidara."

Itachi mendadak berdiri di seberang ruangan, menatap sinis pada si seniman ledakan yang dikunci jutsunya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan terperangkap dua kali dengan cara yang sama, un." si pirang sudah meleleh menjadi tanah liat, dalam sekejap pemuda itu berdiri di belakang Itachi dan mengikatnya dengan jutsu ularnya.

"Hanya ini kemampuanmu? Kukira akan ada sedikit kemajuan sejak kami mengambilmu dari Iwagakure, ternyata tidak," Itachi telah berganti tempat dengan Tobi. Menunjukkan pemandangan seorang pemuda bertopeng lolipop meronta dari ular tanah liat yang terus membesar dan membelit laksana python sungguhan.

"Apa? Kenapa bisa begini? Senpai~ lepaskan Tobi,"

Seringai Uchiha terkembang dari bibir Itachi, "Kau perlu banyak latihan, cantik," bisiknya tepat di tekuk Deidara.

Pemuda asal Iwagakure itu mundur, berbalik, dan melayangkan lengannya membentuk gamparan ala wanita yang marah karena dilecehkan pacarnya.

"Bodoh sekali, kau shinobi atau bukan?" cibir Itachi sambil menangkap lengan Deidara dengan mudah dan menarik pemuda itu hingga dada mereka berbenturan.

"Aku masih punya..." sekali lagi layangan tamparan dari tangan kiri Deidara ditahan Itachi.

"Sudah tidak lagi, nah sekarang apa lagi yang kaupunya?"

Deidara membeku, wajah Itachi terlalu dekat, membuatnya tak bisa berfikir. Sebelah mata blue safir itu mendadak membulat ketika si Uchiha bergerak mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka.

Deidara merasakan jantungnya siap meledak, pemuda itu menutup matanya, menunggu saat bibir Itachi mencapainya.

Tapi...

"Senpai~ lepaskan Tobi,"

Sepasang nadi bersilang di pelipis Deidara. Dia tak berharap dicium tentu saja. Tapi mengapa si autis selalu menyela di saat tak tepat. Pemuda itu membuka lagi matanya.

"Kalau Tobi kau ledakkan, dan berpura-pura kalau itu adalah kecelakaan, aku yakin Pein tidak akan marah," desis Itachi di bibir pemuda di depannya.

Kepala Deidara mendadak pusing, ide itu terlalu menggoda, tapi menyetujui rencana Itachi sama sekali tidak disukainya.

"Tapi dia bisa mati, un,"

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Benarkah, un?"

"Entahlah,"

"Aku masih punya, un,"

"Apa?"

Itachi mendadak terlempar ke seberang ruangan ketika kaki si pirang menendang tepat ke perutnya.

"Aku masih punya kaki, un. Berani sekali kau menggodaku, un," desis Deidara dengan semua kemacoan-nya.

Itachi meringis, pemuda itu bangkit sambil mengusap darah dari sudut bibirnya.

'Sialan, walaupun cantik, tetap saja bertenaga pria,'

"Kenapa Deidara-senpai menendang Itachi-senpai?" seru Tobi yang sudah berhasil membebaskan diri dari jutsu parternya dan sekarang pemuda itu sedang berjongkok untuk membantu si senpai Uchiha berdiri.

Deidara mengernyit,

'Sejak kapan ular tanah liatnya dikalahkan semuda itu?'

Tobi sudah berdiri, kekesalan terpancar dari sebelah matanya yang tak tertutup topeng.

"Senpai jahat sekali,"

Deidara mundur selangkah,

"Ta, tapi, Itachi berniat memperkosaku, un. Kau lihat sendiri tadi, un,"

"Tobi tidak lihat, senpai jahat,"

"Ta..."

Tiba-tiba Deidara merasa tengkuknya meremang ketika punggungnya membentur sesuatu.

"Good job, Tobi. Kau memang anak baik,"

Itachi sudah mengunci si seniman ledakan, tidak dengan sharinganya, tapi dengan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, un. Lepas, un,"

"Tidak akan, cantik,"

Itachi memutar tubuh ramping Deidara dan langsung menutup mulut pemuda itu dengan ciuman yang panjang dan lama.

"Hmp, hmp, hmp,"

Itachi tertawa, terngiang di benaknya si pirang mengamuk dengan melontarkan kalimat 'Lepas, un. Lepas, un. Lepas un,' membuat darah pria-nya berkumpul di satu titik di bawah sana.

Sedang Deidara terkejut, otak dan bibirnya terasa tak sinkron sama sekali. Harga dirinya meronta setengah mati, tak sudi disentuh pemuda Uchiha di depannya. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya merespon lain. Bibir Itachi begitu lembut dan menggoda, lidahnya yang bermain liar di mulut Deidara terasa sangat menggairahkan, membuat si pemuda pirang terbang ke awang-awang.

Deidara yang tadi meronta sekarang malah balas melumat. Dua tangannya yang tadi mesti dikunci Itachi sekarang mengalungi leher pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu dengan sukarela. Agar mereka lebih dekat dan lebih leluasa berpegutan.

Tanpa sadar Deidara menggigit lidah Itachi ketika tangannya dituntun untuk masuk ke balik jubah Akatsuki si Uchiha, tapi tidak untuk meraba badan Itachi, tapi langsung kejantanannya. Membuat kedua mulut di lengan Deidara merasakan asinnya cairan si genjutsu master.

"Bad boy," Itachi melepas ciumannya dengan keceplak kencang, kedua tangannya menarik lepas jubah si pirang sekaligus dalamannya. Sedetik setelah bibir mereka berpisah, Deidara menjerit, entah erangan atau kemarahan yang terlontar. Membuat Itachi kaget sekali.

'Gawat, Pein dan anggota Akatsuki yang lain bisa naik keatas kalau begini cara Deidara merespon.'

Otak mesum Uchiha bereaksi, kakak Sasuke itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mendorong tubuh kecil si seniman ledakan lalu menyumpalnya dengan miliknya. Ketiga mulut Deidara sekarang merasakan milik Itachi, sepenuhnya. Sedangkan selagi si pemuda Iwagakure sibuk, Itachi memanfaatkan moment untuk melucuti pakaiannya dan Deidara, hingga mereka polos tanpa apapun.

"Aggh," Itachi meleguh, sebisa mungkin menahan diri agar tak langsung ejakulasi. Gigitan dan jilatan Deidara bersatu di kejantanannya, dan rasanya begitu memabukkan. Kisame-pun tidak pernah memuaskannya seperti ini.

"Jangan hanya disitu, sayang," Itachi menarik Deidara bangun dan kembali mempegut bibirnya, kaki mereka mereka saling silang, dan kejantanan masing-masing bersentuhan setiap kali Itachi bergerak untuk melumat dan memperdalam ciuman. Si pirang meraba dada Itachi, hingga pemuda Uchiha dapat merasakan lidah di telapak tangan Deidara menjilat dan menggigit putingnya. Membasahi seluruh dadanya tanpa benar-benar menggunakan mulutnya.

Sedangkan selagi Itachi dan Deidara sibuk berdua, di sudut ruangan, seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek duduk sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan memejamkan mata dengan mulut yang tak henti bergumam, "Tobi tidak lihat apa-apa, Tobi tidak dengar apa-apa, Tobi anak baik,"

Tapi dibalik jubah Akatsukinya, sesuatu menegang.

Setan mampir di otak Itachi ketika sebuah ide brilian berkelebat di pikirannya.

XxXxX

"Jangan lakukan itu, un. Aku bersumpah akan membunuh kalian kalau sam~ aaaagggg,"

Badan si pemuda pirang mengejang ketika tangan Itachi kembali menyusup ke rektumnya.

"Tobi, sekarang,"

"Tapi, senpai,"

"Kubilang sekarang,"

"Huaaah, maafkan Tobi, Dei-senpai,"

Pemuda bertopeng lolipop itu melepas jubah Akatsukinya dan menurunkan celana hitamnya. Tobi mengambil pose berlutut di depan Deidara yang tertunggit pasrah dengan dua tangan di ikat di masing-masing sisi kamar. Tunjukan barang milik Tobi yang berada di depannya membuat si pemuda pirang menggeleng sambil menutup erat mulutnya, kilatan bening menggenang di sebelah mata blue safirnya. Memohon tanpa suara.

Itachi membuka kaki Deidara lebih lebar, "Enough the foreplay, cantik. Kau terlalu bengal untuk berkompromi, beri aku hadiah ulang tahun terindah,"

Itachi menggesek miliknya yang sudah mengeluarkan sedikit lendir ke rektum si pirang.

Deidara menggeliat, badan mungilnya gemetar, entah merasa jijik atau tidak sabar, Itachi tidak tahu. Yang pasti mata safir pemuda Iwagakure itu terpejam, serapat mulutnya yang disuguhi corong microphone milik Tobi di depan mata. Mungkin untuk menahan godaan untuk mengerang, memaki, atau menyumpahi Itachi (dan Tobi) yang berniat memperkosanya.

Itachi terus menggesek, pemuda itu tersenyum senang ketika milik deidara terbuka merekah berwarna merah jambu. Tanda undangan untuk masuk.

Itachi memposisikan kejantanannya pelan-pelan ke rektum si pirang, dia menghitung sampai tiga lalu mendorong bokongnya maju. Kejantanannya sukses menembus rektum milik Deidara. Sempit.

"Agggh~oohk," pekikan si pemuda pirang terputus ketika dorongan Uchiha membuat milik Tobi masuk ke mulutnya.

Tubuh Tobi mengejang senang, sebelah mata si topeng lolipop menyiratkan kengerian dan kenikmatan yang tak terlukiskan.

'Mungkin inilah yang disebut surga dunia yang penuh dosa,' pikirnya asal saja.

Itachi diam, merasakan miliknya yang berdenyut di dalam tubuh Deidara. Tapi dia harus menunggu, karena bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin menyakiti si pirang yang memasang dogie-style di depannya.

"Senpai~ Tobi tidak tahan, rasanya..."

Itachi mengangguk, menarik nafas dan mulai memompa. Dia tidak tahu siapa senpai yang dipanggil Tobi, tapi kalau bocah lolipop itu sudah terangsang, artinya Deidara sudah siap memulai.

Itachi mulai maju-mundur dua kali, tak lupa meremas milik Deidara yang menegang di bawah sana. Pemuda itu bersyukur karena si pemuda Iwagakure dalam keadaan tidak bisa berteriak -suara Deidara terlalu berisik dan melengking, hingga bisa mengguncang seluruh markas −Tobi sudah mengurus itu untuknya.

Tapi masalah lain datang dan lebih emerjensi. Si topeng lolipop ternyata mendesah lebih ribut dari Deidara, dan itu bukan berita baik.

Semua Akatsuki sedang berada di markas, mungkin hanya Kisame yang tidur setelah kelelahan bermain dengan properti ranjang tadi malam.

Itachi dengan polosnya meminta hadiah ulang tahun pada partnernya, yaitu menonton pemuda berkulit biru itu menggunakan semua sex toys yang Itachi punya sekaligus, dan merekamnya dengan video (rencananya video itu akan diberikannya pada adiknya tersayang sebagai panduan BDSM. Sasuke memang dulu sering menganiaya Naruto di ranjang, tapi lama-kelamaan, giliran Sasuke yang menjadi korban kemachoan si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi. Dan sepertinya video ini juga akan dicopy untuk si pemuda Hyuuga dan Kazekage Gaara, pasangan yaoi terhot kedua setelah SasuNaru versi Shinobi-time)

Kembali lagi ke masalah emerjensi. Itachi memang berniat melakukan threesome sexs untuk membungkam mulut Deidara, dengan mengumpankan Tobi sebagai yang di-oral. Tapi ternyata mulut si lolipop tidak kalah berisik. Membuat Itachi lebih was-was.

Akhirnya Itachi beinisiatif menarik Tobi ke atas badan Deidara, menaikkan topeng lolipopnya sedikit ke atas agar bisa menciuminya dengan membabi-buta. Sangat sulit tentu saja, di saat harus memompa, meremas, sekaligus mencium. Jika saja korbannya dalam satu tubuh, ini pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Tapi saat ini, ada dua pemuda sama berisik yang harus diurusinya.

Maju, remas, lumat, mundur. Entah berapa kali itu dilakukannya. Hanya kenikmatan yang terasa, membuatnya terbang ke awang-awang tanpa ingat waktu. Tak ada suara yang mereka timbulkan sehingga bisa mengundang Akatsuki yang lain keatas. Tiga mulut sedang sibuk dengan jatah masing-masing, sedangkan mulut di kedua telapak tangan Deidara, walaupun tidak disumpal apa-apa, sepertinya Itachi belum pernah mendengar benda itu berteriak.

Itachi memelankan kecepatannya ketika dirasakannya rektum Deidara menjepit kejantanannya, dalam dua detik milik si pemuda Iwagakure menyemburkan spermanya di lantai. Selanjutnya lengan Tobi di leher Itachi menegang, memberinya tanda agar benar-benar menyudahi aksinya sebelum dua orang itu tergolek pasrah padahal dia belum mencapai puncak.

"Brak!"

Tobi terduduk di depan Deidara setelah Itachi melepas ciumannya, ekspresi bocah autis itu tak terbaca karena tertutup setengah topeng lolipopnya. Tapi deru nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya cukup untuk menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu juga nyaris ejakulasi.

"Senpai~ Tobi tidak tahan..." rengeknya, "tapi Tobi tidak mau berhenti,"

Itachi tertawa, dia juga masih ngos-ngosan dan terduduk di lantai, "Jangan keluar dulu, Tobi. Aku sama sekali belum selesai. Kita akan melakukan yang lebih menarik, kau tidak akan kecewa."

Si lolipop mengangguk riang.

"Itachi, lepaskan aku, un," Deidara ikut menyela, nafasnya juga sepotong-sepotong. Setelah milik Tobi dijauhkan dari mulutnya, barulah pemuda itu berani angkat bicara.

Si pemuda Uchiha bergumam setuju dan beringsut melepas ikatan Deidara dengan kunainya.

"Kau masih sanggup?" tanyanya basa-basi, sharingannya menyala-nyala, seolah-olah memaksa si pirang mengiyakan.

Itachi menidurkan Deidara perlahan-lahan, menciumnya sedikit sebagai penghargaan.

"Tidak, un. Rasanya mau mati, un,"

Seringai Uchiha terkembang, "Sungguh?"

Alis pirang Deidara mengerut tidak suka, pemuda itu berpendapat kalau Itachi pastilah mentsukyiomi-nya, memaksa ingatannya berfikir kalau dia masih kuat.

"Tentu saja aku masih sanggup, un,"

Sedetik setelah melontarkan kalimat itu Deidara menyesali keputusannya karena Itachi mendadak berdiri dan menyeringai.

"Prepare for next round!"

XxXxX

"You first, good boy,"

Itachi menarik Tobi dan mulai mencium lehernya, melepaskan kaos hitam yang tadi masih melekat di badan si topeng lolipop.

"Mhm," Tobi mendesah panjang, tangannya yang masih memakai sarung membelai punggung Itachi yang terbuka, menimbulkan sensasi aneh tapi tetap menggoda.

"Singkirkan topengmu," tuntut si pemuda berambut panjang pada jakun Tobi yang sedang dia lumat.

"Tidak. Senpai boleh mencopot semua pakaian Tobi, tapi topeng Tobi tidak boleh. Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya seperti tadi?"

Sharingan Itachi menyala dan menatap protes pada satu-satunya celah di topeng lolipop yang sudah miring, tapi Tobi tidak gentar, mata hitamnya balas menatap dengan berani.

'Cih, benar-benar keegoisan Madara,'

"As you wish," Itachi menarik dagu Tobi dan mencium bibirnya pelan. Pemuda itu cukup kaget karena si lolipop cukup ahli bermain lidah. Itachi menekan kepala Tobi kuat-kuat, semua bagian tubuh tanpa busana mereka bersentuhan, seakan mereka sudah benar-benar menjadi satu kesatuan. Lupa apapun. Degupan jantung Tobi terasa di dadanya.

Dan pemuda Uchiha itu tersentak dan langsung melepaskan pegutannya ketika dirasakannya warna cakra Deidara mendekat.

Di lantai terlihat ular tanah liat yang tadi dikalahkan Tobi merayap naik membelit sebelah kaki Itachi.

Si pemuda Uchiha memasang wajah bertanya, membalas erangan protes Tobi dengan memanja bokong si lolipop dengan jarinya, tapi mata hitamnya menatap lurus Deidara dan ular tanah liatnya.

Seringai terkembang di bibir si pirang, membuat Itachi merasakan firasat buruk. Belum sempat dia mengaktifkan genjutsunya. Tahu-tahu Itachi jatuh terjengkang dengan debam kencang ketika jutsu si pemuda Iwagakure menariknya.

Tobi yang masih bertopang pada Itachi ikut terkapar.

"Apa yang Dei-senpai lakukan?" si junior melontarkan protes duluan, ternyata dia tahu kalau Deidara yang menyebabkan terputusnya kegiatan mereka.

Si pirang merengut tidak suka, "Apa aku di sini sebagai penonton kalian, un?"

Itachi meringis, "Tentu saja tidak, cantik. Aku hanya memberimu waktu untuk pulih,"

Dua ekor burung kecil yang tadi berbaris terlupakan di lantai mendarat di kejantanan Itachi dan Tobi lalu bergantung di masing-masing benda.

"Aku tidak bermain-main, un. Kalau tanah liat itu kuledakkan kalian pasti mati, un,"

"Jadi bagaimana, cantik?"

Itachi berdiri, menghampiri Deidara dan mengecup punggung tangan pemuda itu perlahan. "kau mau aku mati?"

Orang yang ditanya membuat gerakan ambigu antara mengangguk dan menggeleng.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak,"

Pipi Deidara merona, "Kau musuh terbesarku, un. Tentu saja aku ingin kau mati, un,"

Itachi mengangguk saja

"Baiklah, Tobi kemari kau,"

Si lolipop beringsut dengan tak rela, "Tobi tidak mau cuma jadi penonton, senpai," protesnya sebelum Itachi bicara.

"Tidak, tidak," si genjutsu master tersenyum senang, merasa ganteng karena diperebutkan dua juniornya.

'Padahal Kisame belum masuk hitungan. Ah, Uchiha memang terlalu keren untuk ditolak.' pikir Itachi narsis.

"Berbaringlah disana, Tobi,"

"Tapi Tobi cuma ingin Itachi-senpai yang melakukannya," tegasnya to the point.

Si Uchiha mengangguk menyetujui, "Ganjal pinggangmu dengan ini agar sakitnya tak terasa," katanya sambil mengulurkan jubah-jubah akatsuki yang digulung dan membentuk bantal.

Deidara cemberut, entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka melihat Itachi bersikap lembut pada Tobi.

'Padahal tadi aku diikat paksa, un,' pikirnya, 'benar-benar tidak adil, un,'

Itachi yang melihat perubahan dimimik wajah si pirang cantik, langsung beringsut menciuminya, "Kau marah?"

Deidara membalas dengan membabi-buta, "Tidak, un,"

"Kalau begitu cemburu?"

Si pirang hanya menggumam, tanpa diketahui apakah menyangkal atau mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu balaslah Tobi,"

Seringai Uchiha terkembang saat tangannya terulur untuk meminta segumpal tanah liat milik si seniman ledakan.

XxXxX

"Apa yang kau lakukan, un?" Deidara membelak ngeri melihat Tobi yang pasrah saja terlentang dengan pinggang yang diganjal tumpukan jubah mereka, sehingga bokongnya naik. Menunjuk kan pemandangan menakjubkan. Kejantanan yang besar dan tegak berdiri, serta lubang berwarna merah kecokelatan di bawahnya.

Itachi tersenyum, "Ubah ini seperti penisku, kau tahu bentuk dan ukurannya secara pastikan?"

Deidara menelan ludah, tangannya ragu-ragu mengambil kembali tanah liatnya.

"Jangan lupa, dalam bentuk dan ukuran ketika aku terangsang, cantik," Itachi menjilat puting Deidara dan kepalanya turun lagi untuk sekedar mengecup ujung kejantanannya yang nyaris terlupakan.

"Ke, kenapa tak memakai sex-toys milikku saja, un? Kalau tanah liatku meledak Tobi bisa mati, un," bisik si pirang khawatir, tengkuknya meremang ketika bibir Itachi mencapai penisnya, tapi toh dia senang juga.

Itachi angkat bahu, "Bukannya resikonya yang asyik? Lagipula milikmu yang akan dimasuki Tobi, jadi kau bisa mengancamnya jika ketika bermain dia mulai bertingkah,"

Dan Deidara tak membantah.

"Kalau kita sudah sepakat. Akan kupersiapkan kau terlebih dahulu,"

Itachi mencium si pirang, "Ingin memakai milikku atau ini?"

Deidara menatap horror tanah liat berbentuk penis di tangan Itachi, "Milikmu saja, un," tegasnya.

"Baiklah, ini tidak akan lama, kau sudah kumasuki tadi, hanya perlu pemanasan ulang," desis si Uchiha sambil kembali mencium dada Deidara dan menggigit pinggangnya.

"Aggh," badan si seniman ledakan menggeliat senang. Tapi desahannya naik satu oktaf ketika Itachi menyingkir.

"Hanya segini, un? kau bilang akan memakai milikmu, un?" protesnya.

Itachi tertawa, "Aku hanya menggoda,"

Pemuda itu berbalik untuk mengurusi Tobi yang masih terlentang dengan patuh. Si Uchiha membelai kejantanan pemuda lolipop itu dan menggesek anus Tobi dengan tanah liat penisnya.

Dalam sekejap, milik Tobi mengencang lagi.

"Sambil aku mempersiapkan Tobi, kau mau membantuku?" tanya Itachi pada Deidara sambil membuka kakinya.

Si seniman ledakan tersenyum senang.

"Tobi, milik Deidara itu urusanmu,"

Si lolipop sedikit mendesah kecewa karena tidak mendapat jatah milik Itachi, tapi tangannya terulur juga untuk memijat penis partnernya.

Deidara masih tersenyum senang. Dia menggesek anus Itachi dengan lidah di telapak tangannya. Satu jari masuk, Itachi mendesah, tanpa sadar tangannya mengeluarkan lebih banyak tenaga ketika menusukkan penis tanah liat ke rektum Tobi. Tobi mengerang keras dan reflek meremas milik Deidara kencang, membuat si pirang ikut terpekik.

Panik Itachi menarik kepala Deidara dengan sebelah kakinya dan membenturkannya pada wajah Tobi.

Suara jeduk kencang menggema, selanjutnya erangan kesakitan berubah jadi kecupan ketika Deidara dan Tobi berciuman ganas.

XxXxX

"Sudah cukup,"

Itachi melepas penis tanah liatnya dan menyingkirkan tiga jari Deidara dari anusnya. Dia agak merasa kesal ketika harus memisahkan dua rekannya yang masih saling mengulum lidah.

Tapi Itachi toh menyeringai juga ketika Deidara menarik wajahnya dan menciuminya dengan membabi-buta. Tobi tak mau kalah, pemuda itu ikut menyerang leher Itachi dengan sama beringasnya.

"Sudah cukup, ingat acara puncaknya,"

Itachi kembali menelentangkan Tobi dan mengganjal pinggangnya dengan tumpukan jubah. Lalu pemuda itu membantu Deidara untuk berjongkok di atas Tobi.

"Kenapa tidak kau yang ditengah, un?" protes Deidara sambil berbisik di telinga Itachi.

"Aku akan mengambil posisi super uke. Lagi pula, milikku hanya boleh dimasuki Kisame, Sasuke dan kau," balas Itachi sambil menggigit telinga si pirang.

Deidara sukses blushing.

"Perlahan saja,"

Badan si seniman ledakan mengejang sedikit ketika Tobi dan Itachi membantu penis si lolipop untuk masuk ke dalam rektumnya.

"Sakit?" Itachi bertanya basa-basi, bibirnya mencium Deidara lembut.

"Tidak terlalu, un. Milik Tobi tak sebesar punyamu, un"

Si Uchiha menyeringai dan membaringkan Deidara menyilang di badan Tobi.

"Nyamankan posisimu," kata Itachi sambil mengelus kepala si pirang yang berada di lantai di samping kepala Tobi. "berciumanlah jika kalian ingin menjerit. Aku tidak mau mengundang siapapun untuk menonton kita,"

Setelah melihat Deidara berbaring mantap di atas Tobi −dengan penis si lolipop aman di dalam anus Deidara− dan keduanya mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu berjongkok di atas Deidara, "Bantu aku," desahnya sambil mengerang dalam usaha memasukkan penis si pirang ke dalam rektumnya.

Foreplay tiga jari Deidara tadi sangat membantu. Itachi menarik nafas lega.

'Posisi mereka siap, hanya tinggal...'

Tangan putih pemuda Uchiha mengambil penis tanah liatnya.

Pelan-pelan didorongnya benda putih itu masuk ke dalam anus Tobi. Sempit, tapi tetap berhasil.

"Aggh..." pekikan Tobi terputus ketika dia dengan sadar diri mencium Deidara untuk menghentikan teriakannya, menimbulkan suara protes si pirang saat kening Tobi menghantam dahinya.

Itachi tertawa, "Beres kalau begitu, aku akan mulai bergerak."

Itachi mengangkat bokongnya dan mendorongnya turun. Milik Deidara yang tidak terlalu besar menghantam titik sensitif di dalam dirinya. Menimbulkan sensasi surga.

Suara keceplak bersahutan dari Tobi dan Deidara yang saling berciuman.

Dan tangan Itachi mulai memainkan penis tanah liatnya di rektum Tobi.

Naik, turun, tekan.

Mereka saling memanjakan.

Deidara mengerang protes dan melepas bibir Tobi, suara melengkingnya terdengar,

"Kalau kau sekali lagi memasukkan lidahmu ke hidungku, un. Aku bersumpah akan meledakkan tanah liat di anusmu, un."

Itachi meringis, tercabik antara keinginan mendesah dan dorongan tertawa.

"Akan kuteruskan," desah Itachi sambil terus bergerak.

XxXxX

Itachi memakai jubah Akatsukinya yang kusut dan ternoda lendir-entah-milik-siapa-di-berbagai-tempat dengan memasang tampang cool dan jantan.

Dia masih sanggup berjalan dan kembali ke kamarnya tentu saja, milik Deidara tidak sebesar Kisame. Tapi pengalaman threesome ini adalah cerita sex terindah di hidupnya. Mungkin dia harus mencobanya lagi dengan Kisame dan Deidara kapan-kapan.

Itachi sudah bersiap keluar ketika tarikan di jubahnya membuat pemuda itu menoleh, "Tidak bisa sekali lagi, senpai? Hanya kita berdua?"

Itachi menyeringai, "Maaf, Tobi. Sebentar lagi Kisame pasti bangun, dan dia pastilah tidak suka kalau aku tidak berada di sampingnya,"

Tobi mengerang protes.

"Lanjutkan saja berdua, kau bisa mengerjai Deidara sepuasmu," Itachi menyerahkan penis tanah liatnya, "mumpung dia masih kelelahan karena dua kali ejakulasi,"

Seringai setan terkembang di balik topeng lolipop Tobi.

XxXxX

Fin

Author's note lagi:

Oke, apa threesome-nya membingungkan? Selebihnya saia serahkan pada imajinasi reader. Kalau nggak ngerti bisa baca sekali lagi biar paham, karena jujur saja saia juga bingung *disepak*

Maaf kalo B'day-nya telat beberapa hari. Ripyu jika berkenan...!


End file.
